De tal gato tal gatita
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette se dará cuenta que su hija Emma heredó mucho más de su padre de lo que imagina.


**Hola a todos! Quiero dejar este one-shot porque estamos en época de graduaciones, FELICIDADES A TODOS! Y suerte! XD y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y sin ya nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

De tal gato tal gatita.

Capítulo único.

Adrien y Marinette no podían estar más felices, su primogénita, Emma Agreste al fin se graduaba del instituto. La escuela había pedido a renta un teatro para poder hacer que todos los familiares vieran a sus hijos recibir sus diplomas y menciones honorificas en algunos casos. Y al llegar la familia Agreste la gente parecía un tanto embobada al verlos. Adrien al pasar de los años seguía siendo devastadoramente atractivo, y Marinette demostraba ser una de las mejores diseñadoras ante su vestuario. Y a lado de cada uno estaban Hugo Agreste, que aunque hubiese heredado el color de cabello y ojos de su madre y los rasgos de su padre, era tan serio como su abuelo heredando mucho de los Agreste, y Louis, ese pequeño travieso rubio de cabello revuelto, ojos azules y pecas era la misma reencarnación de Chat Noir pero sin antifaz. La familia buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y encontraron a Alya y Nino que estaban hablando acerca de lo que serían sus vacaciones, cosa que Nino había obligado a Alya aceptar. Alya aun vestia su ropa de reportera que no solo la hacía ver bella sino también profesional, mientras que Nino era un poco más informal, camisa blanca, saco azul, sin corbata y jeans, hacia años Nino había dejado los anteojos y se había dejado el cabello más largo hacia arriba y una pequeña barba en su mentón, y a lado de ellos una niña parecida a Alya de cabello corto y un niño que parecía la copia de Nino, Nino tuvo que quitarle los audífonos para que pusiera atención, ¿quién diría que ser Guardián lo haría tan responsable? No muy lejos vieron a Chloe y a Nathaniel, Chloe llevaba un vestido blanco, diseño de Marinette y Nathaniel iba casi a la par que Nino solo que con camisa negra con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, cuando las miradas de todos se toparon con la de los demás les saludaron con una sonrisa como una promesa de hablarse luego, en los brazos de Nathaniel una pequeña rubia vestido rosa con flores blancas, de piel tan pálida como su padre miro curiosa alrededor antes de quedarse quieta en los brazos de su padre mirando al joven Hugo Agreste con unos ojitos brillantes. No pudieron ver a más gente cuando las luces se apagaron y tuvieron que sentarse. Todos se sentaron cuando las luces se encendieron en el escenario y el director actual, un hombre muy delgado pero de mejor humor que su antiguo director comenzó su discurso mientras las filas de adelante llenas de graduantes esperaban impacientes por sus diplomas y algunos se estaban cayendo del sueño por el aburrido discurso de su director que tenía una voz suave capaz de arrullar a un oso, aunque no eran los únicos, Alya le dio un codazo a su marido que pronto comenzaría a roncar, Adrien bostezó pero quien estaba a un paso de dormirse era su hijo Louis hasta que su hermano lo atrapó del cuello de la camiseta cuando iba a caer hacia adelante, y la hija de Nathaniel se había quedado dormida mordiendo la camisa de su padre en el hombro.

-Y ahora viene la entrega de los diplomas.- todos los alumnos al fin parecían quietos y despiertos.- Agreste, Emma.- la chica se levantó, Adrien no pudo evitar pensar ver a su esposa, Emma se parecía mucho a ella en esa época a excepción de que Emma tenía el cabello más largo y esos felinos ojos verdes. Emma tomó su diploma y Marinette tomó fotografías de los mejores ángulos posibles como otros padres hicieron.

-Mari te vas a acabar la memoria de tu cámara.

-Oh vamos cariño, solo intento sacar la mejor fotografía posible.

-Creo que llevas cincuenta posibles buenas fotos.- después siguieron los demás nombres.

-Bourgeois Kurtzberg, Cedric.- un chico que bien pudo ser la copia de su padre pero de sonrisa y actitud arrogante subió a recibir su diploma, hubo muchos gritos de las féminas y este las remato con un guiño, no es más decir que Nathaniel rio a lo bajo ante lo ocurrente que era su hijo y Chloe hincho su pecho con orgullo.

-Cedric sí que lo disfruta.

-Obviamente, Cedric sabe sacar su buen atractivo.

-Yo no creo haber podido eso que hizo.- Chloe le fulmina con la mirada.

-Lo hubieses hecho y tu nariz seria del mismo color que tu cabello querido.- Nathaniel trago duro pero sonrió cuando su hijo se sentó, no importando si no era su lugar, a lado de una chica de la que tomó su mano sonrojado.

-Lahiffe, Marissa.- una chica de cabello trenzado con mechas azules y muy parecida a Alya pero sin gafas sonrió a sus padres al conseguir u diploma. Nino comenzó a gritar.

-¡Esa es mi hija! ¡Mi hermosa niña!

-¡Nino!- lo volvió a sentar Alya y casi le da un ataque al ver a los niños con sus celulares iluminando el oscuro lugar encima como si fuese un concierto.- ¿Recuérdame porque me case contigo?

-Te diría muchas pero la única importante es que te amo y tu también me amas.- Alya se sonrojó mientras que su hija se echó a reír al ver a sus hermanitos. De allí siguieron otros, Le Blanc, Le Chien, Rivaille, etc. Y después de una serie de aplausos el director sonrió.

-Y ahora, la alumna más destacada de la generación pasará a dar el discurso de despedida.- todos volvieron a aplaudir y Emma subió al escenario colocándose atrás del estrado donde antes estuvo el director. Adrien no podía evitar ver en esa jovencita que ya era casi una mujer a su pequeña gatita que se ponía nerviosa al hablar en público, miedo que fue perdiendo a lo largo de los años gracias a su padre. Ambas miradas verdes se encontraron y Adrien sonrió a lo que Emma asintió y miró a su familia y a cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros.

-Buenas tardes a todos. A lo largo de estos años hemos crecido de diferentes formas, no solo físicamente sino también en lo personal. Este día no solo significa el término de un ciclo, sino el comienzo de otro que nos llevará a convertirnos definitivamente en lo que seremos en la vida.- Marinette observaba orgullosa a su hija mientras que su hijo Hugo, tan serio como de costumbre miraba a su hermana y su hermanito Louis estaba bostezando deseando salir de allí. Marinette suspiró a lo bajo con una dulce sonrisa para con todos sus hijos.-...Y es aquí cuando debemos ser fuertes y no dejarnos engatusar por otros caminos que no nos llevarán a nuestro destino.- algo resonó en Marinette... oh no, no sería capaz.- Fracasaremos a veces, sí, y purrobablemente no caigamos de pie ante el fracaso pero sabremos levantarnos y abrirnos paso hacia algo más miauravilloso. Purr que somos capaces de rrromper cualquier barrera que se nos ponga a nuestro paso...- Marinette no podía creerlo, todos los presentes parecían divertidos ante ese discurso tan original que les recordaba a Chat Noir, aunque los chicos que eran portadores casi parecía que les daría algo, una rubia de cabello rubio, corto y algo esponjado aguantaba la risa, Marissa, se golpeó la frente, Cedric, se agachó en su asiento no deseando que lo relacionaran en algo tan vergonzoso sin soltar la mano de su reciente novia, la portadora de la abeja que con su mellizo, de cabello semi rizado y ojos azul oscuro, miraban con grandes ojos a su amiga que no paraba de decir chistes de gato.- Seremos capaces de derrotar y desgarrar cualquier obstáculo que inter-fiera en nuestro camino.- Marinette hizo lo posible para conservar su sonrisa, y al ver a sus hijos estos parecían querer correr.

-Mamá...- llamó Hugo que tenía un tic en el ojo y Louis parecía querer decir algo pero no salía nada de su boca torciéndola un poco.

-Solo sonríe cariño. Es la graduación de tu hermana.

-Que alguien la detenga...- rogó el menor viendo como la hija menor de Alya se volteaba a verle con una amplia sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojarse de la pena. Pero la pequeña no fue la única en ver a los Agreste, los rostro de Nino y Alya parecían a punto de echarse a reír, Chloe miraba a Marinette no sabiendo cómo interpretar aquello como una extraña broma mientras Nathaniel le hallaba como todos los demás algo de gracia. Marinette solo sonrió y al ver a su esposo tuvo el mismo tic que su hijo. Adrien parecía a punto de llorar y con una enorme sonrisa temblorosa, ella suspiró y sonrió, bueno, no era tan malo como parecía, después de todo de tal palo tal astilla aunque esta vez sería de tal gato tal gatita.

-Y solo queda por decir... ¡Feli-citaciones miau queridos grrraduantes!- Marinette aplaudió fuerte como todos quienes hallaron muy original su discurso y Adrien se puso de pie con el pecho hinchado de orgullo siendo seguido por su esposa.

-¡Purrfecto! ¡Miauravilloso!- decía Adrien con lágrimas en sus ojos, Marinette solo sonrió mientras que Louis agradecía que ya se hubiese acabado, Hugo juraba nunca dar un discurso así cuando le tocase graduarse del instituto. Emma sonrió ampliamente. Vaya par de gatos, pero después de todo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus gatastróficos chistes y frases. Cuidado que puede ser contagioso o hereditario.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y dejen review por favor XD. Nada de tomatazos a menos que sean imágenes o hasta almohadas de lindos o sexys Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir. Y bueno, sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
